


Podfic: All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

by striped_bowties



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is not amused when his (probably insane) father decides to hold a Secret Santa exchange for the entirety of Pendragon Corporation. He's even less amused (and more than a bit panicky) when he draws Merlin's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: All I Want For Christmas (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I Want For Christmas (Is You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157384) by [dreamdustmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama). 



> I was supposed to have published this months ago, but this is the podfic that just didn’t want to cooperate. Personal stuff got in the way, as it tends to do, and once I finally finished it I ended up not being able to use half of the material and had to start over – but hey, it’s done now! And I did have fun with it.  
> This podfic is a gift for the amazing Deminos, because it was her birthday a while back and she deserves all love in the world. Happy belated birthday, sweetie!

**Length:**  02.02.00  
 **Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fxe79zu8k6cnend/M__All+I+Want+For+Christmas+%28Is+You%29.mp3), [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/gt3rmp15qqmnxk8/All+I+Want+For+Christmas+%28Is+You%29.m4b)


End file.
